Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, or, more specifically, administration of search results.
Often when a user is doing a web search via a search engine, such as the Google search engine, the Yahoo! search engine, or the Ask Jeeves search engine, many search results link to the same web site or even the same web page. Such duplicate search results occur because the same search keywords occur more than once on the same web page or web site. Such duplicate search results may yield inefficiencies in searching because many of the search results in a set of search results displayed on several screens of data from the same search may represent links to sites or pages already visited and found to be of no interest.